pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Viridian City
Strategy Healing Strategy Take your most powerful Pokémon (mine were all 96), and teach them Rest and a high-power move like Solarbeam, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, etc. Place your Pokémon around the field and zip through the first seven waves. On wave eight, when they start attacking, wait until they cut down your Pokémon's health to red, then move your damaged Pokémon to a empty space away from the enemies and use Rest. ---- Easy Win Strategy You'll need the three starters, namely: Venusaur with the moves Solar Beam, Toxic / Sludge Bomb, Rest, and Sleep Powder; Charizard with Fire Blast / Flamethrower / Heat Wave, Solar Beam, Rest, and Aerial Ace; and Blastoise with Iron Defense, Hydro Pump, Blizzard / Ice Beam, and Rest. Next, you need: Cloyster with Iron Defense, Ice Beam, Rest, and Hydro Pump; Arcanine with Crunch, Heat Wave, Roar, and Rest; and lastly, Gyarados with Aqua Tail, Blizzard, Rest, and Fire Blast. At the first waves, they don't attack. Grab the oppurtunity to attack and Roar them out and once on wave eight, be ready to use Rest. --- My Strategy *Blastoise with Hydro Pump, Iron Defense, Rest, and Ice Beam *Tentacruel with Hydro Pump, Rest, Ice Beam, and Giga Drain *Dragonite with Thunder, Hurricane, Rest, And Rain Dance *Butterfree with Bug Buzz, Solar Beam, Rest, And Sunny Day *Arcanine with Fire Blast, Rest, and Roar *Golem with Stone Edge, Rest, and Bulldoze I just froze Groudon with Ice Beam, then switched to Hydro Pump using Blastoise and Tentacruel. Solar Beam helped that and against Blastoise and Bug Buzz against Alakazam using Butterfree. Golem with Stone Edge for Pidgeot and Bulldoze to generally slow things down. Dragonite with Thunder against Blastoise and Pidgeot and Hurricane to confuse everyone. Arcanine by the candy with Roar and Fire Blast against Exeggutor. All Pokémon above level 90. A few of them fainted but use Rest to heal them quickly. ---- Missingno. Master's winning strategy Defeat as many of the Pokémon as you can before Wave 8. Just because Whirlwinding or Roaring them away doesn't make them come back doesn't mean you don't have to worry about them. The ones you don't defeat come back in Wave 8. And if you're not prepared, they will wipe the field with your Pokémon. A good strategy involves the usage of Missingno., Vaporeon, Snorlax, Victini, Weezing, and Golbat. Use Vaporeon's Helping Hand to power up the rest of your team, then switch to Muddy Water. Have Missingno. set to use Giga Impact, Snorlax set to use Ice Punch (be ready to interchange with Giga Impact if necessary), Weezing set to use Dark Pulse, Victini set to use Spolar Beam (and be ready to change to Thunderbolt or Searing Shot as the situation dictates), and Golbat set to use Whirlwind. Anything you don't defeat in the first seven waves returns in Wave 8 with an attacking move, except Groudon, who returns regardless. Once it's time for Wave 8, have Vaporeon get another Helping Hand going if there isn't one up already, and have Missingno. use Double Team. Then set Vaporeon and Missingno. back to Muddy Wafter and Giga Impact, respectively. Between the Double Team boost and the fMuddy Water Accuracy drops, Missingno. might be able to actually survive long enough to help pummel the opposition into submission. It has the highest Attack stat in the game and access to STAB Giga Impact, and you'd be foolish to not take advantage of that. Its defenses may be crap, but that's why there's Double Team. Weezing's Dark Pulse is primabrily for Alakazam and Exeggutor, but it deals nice damage all around. Victini's SolarBeam will make short work of Rhydon and is also effective on Blastoise and Groudon. Snorlax's Ice Punch is mainly for Rhydon, Exeggutor, and Ghroudon, while Giga Impact is for everything friggin' else. It may seem tempting to make use of Snorlax's Yawn attack, but experience shows that it ensures that Snorlax suffers a quick and ruthlbess defeat, especially if the final wave consists of many Pokémon. Make sure that Vaporeon is one of the first Pokémon to greet your opponents so Muddy Water has time to work its magic, and that Golbat is the last, so anything the other five vdon't defeat get another shot or two at it. Administer potions as needed. A great amount of this strategy hinges on Muddy Water's accuracy drops, so it may take a few tries, but it does work. It's obviously best if your whole team is at level 100, butn it will still work even if everything is at least level 95. Dewgong/Lapras EPIC Strategy Easy strategy to be done with all your team consisting of Lapras and/or Dewgong. Make sure at least 1 is a Lapras and teach it Thunderbolt. Also, make sure all have Rest, Hydro Pump and Ice Beam. Lastly, one of them should have Rain Dance. For Groudon: All with Ice Beam for it can Freeze, keeping him away. Ends up doing better then Hydro Pump. For Pidgeot: Same as above. For Rhydon: Same. For Exeggutor: Same, again. - Take the chance to Rain dance here. For Blastoise: All Lapras with Thunderbolt. All Dewgongs with Ice Beam. For Arcanine: Make sure Rain Dance is on, then just abuse Hydro Pump. For Alakazam: Once again just Ice Beam. Wave 8: Try to make sure Rain Dance is on by now - you'll need, mainly if Arcanine survived. Just keep hitting and whenever you're running out of HP, use the Healing Strategies few mouse scrolls above, which is, low HP, put Pokémon away form battle and use Rest/Recover/Other move. Gary defeated with 3 Pokémon Level 90 Vaporeon: Muddy Water/Aqua Ring/Helping Hand/Ice Beam Level 100 Dewgong: Ice Beam/Hydro Pump Level 100 Gengar: Shadow Ball This proves how overpowered Ice is in here. The Gengar worked as supportive damage and as main hitter with STAB Shadow Ball on Alakazam and Exeggutor, while Vaporeon kept up the buff and helped with Ice Beams and Muddy Waters. Dewgong was the main hitter against most enemies. Video below. Additional Way to WIn: Get 5 Shellder in Pallet Town, and give them these attacks through move tutor and TM, and buy water stones to make them Cloysters. Also get something with Roar or Whirlwind, and a strong attack. Cloyster 1: Iron Defence, Rest, Ice Beam, Rain Dance Cloyster 2: Iron Defence, Rest, Razor Shell, Hydro Pump Cloyster 3: Iron Defence, Rest, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam Cloyster 4: Iron Defence, Rest, Razor Shell, Hydro Pump Cloyster 5: Iron Defence, Rest, Razor Shell, Hydro Pump Wave 1: Use Rain Dance, set the Cloysters with Ice Beam to it, set one to Razor Shell, and two to Hydro Pump. Lastly, put the Roarer or Whirlwinder next to the candy. Use the Razor Shell to lower Groudon's defence, the Ice Beams to slow it down, and the Hydro Pumps to do lots of damage. Wave 2: Keep Rain Dance going, and put all the Cloysters with Razor Shell on Pidgeot, and let the others do some Ice Beam, and some Hydro Pump. You get the idea. Keep it up and destroy as many as you can during the first seven waves, and you will be left with a Cloyster or two that you should rest often. At the end there will be Groudon, Blastoise, and maybe any other. I hope I have helped. It was hard at first, but you will succeed, especially if you train the Cloysters up to level 90.